The presence of large, wild foraging animals in urban or suburban areas is a common problem. As such animals become more used to the idea of living in close proximity to man and his encroachments, large animals such as deer frequently wander into areas where there is the perceived need to destroy the animals or relocate them. Many suburban areas today engage the services of sharpshooters to partially accomplish this task. This activity is essentially a waiting game for the marksman who must patiently wait his next target, and a moderately dangerous one at that. Being the animal loving creatures that people are, relocation is favored over destruction of these wayward animals. Live catching such large animals is not, however, an easy task. Though courageous enough to enter man's domain, the animals are not so unwary as to be careful of anything that is out of place. In the experience of this inventor, any type of live catch device that could be employed of necessity is required to be configured such that it does not stand out in the animal's sensory field. It must also be able to quickly deploy the catch mechanism without allowing the animal to flee before in can be caught. It must be able to be deployed from a distance so as not to require the user to be in close proximity to the device and elude detection by the animal. It must also be easily usable, and it must be reusable.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a live catch device that is configured and used in such a fashion that it does not stand out in the animal's sensory field, visual or otherwise, and is not easily detected by the animal. It is also desirable to have a live catch device that can be quickly deployed without allowing the animal to flee before in can be caught. It is also desirable to have such a live catch device that can be deployed from a distance so as not to require the user to be in close proximity to the device and to the animal to be caught. Perhaps most importantly is the need to configure such a device that is easily usable, and that is reusable in the same or other locations.